deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Park
Brad Park is the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent, the last of the four stories in The Untold Stories of Los Perdidos. Brad Park is a ZDC Agent who believes very strongly in upholding the law, the ZDC's mission and in helping others. Through the course of The Last Agent, he discovers the crooked politics involved in causing the outbreak and eventually turns rogue, believing that he can make a difference without the government's help. He himself is infected and is implanted with a Zombrex chip. He later decides to cut his chip out after he discovers that he is being tracked and "hunted like a government dog". He manages to escape Los Perdidos after saving many survivors and finding the cause of the outbreak. He holds the evidence required to expose Gen. John Hemlock for causing the outbreak. During the event of Dead Rising 4, he was promoted to Colonel of ZDC. Smartglass Exclusive If Jamie's missions are followed through (which are only accessible through Smartglass), Jamie will constantly point to Brad (whom he refers to only by derogatory names like "villain") as being the one responsible for a lot of the events that are happening, as well as concocting a plan (called "the Ultimate Solution") to kill off all of the illegals, which includes poisoning a supply of Zombrex. However, once Brad is finally encountered at Almuda Center, he is heavily injured and in need of some Zombrex. If Nick goes to the supply and gives it to him, it'll be revealed that the Zombrex is not really poisonous, and that Brad actually put Jamie in jail several years ago for being an illegal Zombrex dealer. When asked about the "Ultimate Solution", he says that it's actually a plan to find a cure for the illegals, but that it's likely a pipe dream. Afterwards, he takes a bit of time to rest at the train station. The Last Agent ZDC Agent Brad Park is very near to death from his lack of Zombrex when Nick Ramos finds him. Nick decides to give Brad a life saving dose of Zombrex, even though he expresses his disgust that the ZDC is harming people. When Brad feels well enough to get up, he decides to find out why Nick would make this claim. A woman named Cora gets in contact with Brad over radio and asks him to bring her Zombrex. Brad finds a van loaded with Zombrex and takes it to Cora. Afterwards, the two decide to figure out why the Zombrex chips appear to be malfunctioning. Brad gathers the chips from the King Zombies which he then returns to Cora. Cora realizes that the chips have all been purposely turned off and suggests Brad find a hacker who can help. Brad enlists Nelson the hacker's help to track down signals that have been blocking the Zombrex chips. Nelson is eventually successful in finding a jamming signal which is coming from the Mayor's Mansion in Sunset Hills. Upon arriving at the mansion, Brad kills the soldiers in the area and examines the server station to find information about a military lab at the South Almuda train yard. Brad goes to the secret military lab and finds the corpse of Diego Martinez and several scientists and doctors after the botched experiment that was carried out by Marian Mallon. Brad also finds proof of the military prison camp at the Ingleton Taxi Company. He cuts out his Zombrex chip to avoid being tracked before leaving to find the military camp. When Brad investigates the Ingleton Taxi Company, he comes across a wounded and infected Adam Kane. Kane confesses to Brad that President Paddock had been murdered by General Hemlock, and that the black box he has in his hands contains evidence of what the government had "really" been up to in Los Perdidos. Kane gives the box to Brad and tells him to "do the right thing". Afterwards, Kane shoots himself in the head to avoid turning. Having the evidence that he needs, Brad gets in contact with Cora and plans to meet up with her so that they can get out of the city. After picking up Cora and the remaining survivors in the city, Brad radios for a helicopter extraction. The group arrives at the Dilly Diner and is picked up by the rescue chopper, escaping the city before a potential firebombing. Brad can be seen reflecting on all that he's learned and decides to throw his ZDC badge away. Dead Rising 4 Brad informs Frank West, who's a school teacher now, about outbreak in Willamette and his' pupil Vick. They went to Willamette to find her, but helicopter crashes. Trivia *Out of all four of the Untold Stories of Los Perdidos DLCs, Brad is the only main protagonist who doesn't die. ** He is also the only other main protagonist aside from Nick Ramos to survive the events of the Los Perdidos Outbreak. * Unlike the other three characters featured in the Untold Stories of Los Perdidos, Brad Park does not appear in the main storyline arc of Dead Rising 3 under normal circumstances. The mission in which he makes a cameo can only be accessed via Smartglass. * He is the only major character in the Dead Rising 3 universe who is infected but is implanted with a Zombrex chip. Most characters encountered throughout the story are illegals who refuse to be chipped. *Brad's signature weapon is the Tactical Handgun. * Brad somewhat resembles actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt, except slightly older. * Brad will be a supporting character in the upcoming Dead Rising 4. Gallery The Last Agent Opening 1.jpg|Brad in the opening of The Last Agent. DR3 TLA 09 Agent of Justice.png Brad with Gun.jpg Get to the Military Lab 6.jpg Get to the Military Lab 4.jpg DR3 TLA 07 Sourced.png Brad's Zombrex Chip.jpg|Brad's Zombrex chip. Get to the Military Lab 8.jpg|Brad decides to cut out his chip. Get to the Military Base 9.jpg|Brad meets Adam Kane. The Last Agent Ending 7.jpg The Last Agent Ending 8.jpg The Last Agent Ending 9.jpg|Brad throws away his badge. Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h40m23s704.png|brad telling frank to come on|link=http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_4 Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h39m54s365.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h40m16s599.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h39m34s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h38m49s878.png|brad with frank hiding from troops Vlcsnap-2016-10-20-22h39m45s004.png|brad in dead rising 4|link=http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_4 Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters